The Only One Who Ever Cared
by Jason Weasley-long lost bro
Summary: what if someone made a wish that a certain someone could find someone to love and care for him would it work and what would it change


THE ONLY ONE WHO EVER CARED

Harry potter does not belong to me, but to J.K rowlings

Chapter one- the wish

It's a hot summer's night at the end of July, and a young man of almost 16 is

sitting up in bed. Waiting for his upcoming birthday, and by a look at his watch it

would be July 31st in two minutes. It should be his best birthday ever, since he

would be spending it with the most important people to him, and no not his

parents. Because the truth is his parents are dead, murdered to be exact by one of

the most evil, darkest wizard Lord Voldemort. If you haven't figured it out yet

this boy is Harry Potter the boy who lived or now known as the chosen. Harry has

messy black hair, bespectacled green eyes; he's also thin and tall, but not as tall as

Ron and the lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead. With another look at his

watch there was now one minute and 12 seconds until July 31st. Now like I was

saying he would be spending this birthday with people who care about him, his

best friend's Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and his family. Harry hasn't had

much to be happy about lately, for you see at the end of June he lost his godfather

Sirius Black, the one person who was like a father to him, since he was his

father's best friend. Harry was still upset and still blamed himself for Sirius

death; he also blames himself for his parent's death and Cedric Diggory.

Sometimes Harry even thought about leaving the Burrow and his friends, because

he didn't want anymore people he cares about die, because that's what happens

when you get close to Harry Potter you end up dead. He never told this to

anyone, because they just get angry at him, so he decided to put up this charade

and be happy for them. Harry was now crying, because he was thinking of his

parents, who given up there lives for him, and then Sirius who also came to

Harry's aid, when he was in troubles. Twenty seconds until his birthday, 10, 9, 8,

7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 it was now July 31st and Harry's 16th birthday. He was about

to wish himself a happy birthday when there came a knock at the door and a girls

voice "hey Harry, it's me Hermione are you up" "yeah Hermione come in" then

the door opens silently and Hermione made her way into the room. "Harry I got

some things to tell you, and want you to remain quiet until I'm finished the first

thing is Happy Birthday, and I wanted to give you your present with no one else

around" passing him a small box "don't open it thought yet, because there is

something I got to ask you, how are you feeling, I mean really feeling." Harry

replied by saying "I'm fine nothings wrong" turning his head so not facing

Hermione "your not a good liar Harry, and you don't have to put up that act in

front of me, because I know you blame yourself for Sirius death still, but you

shouldn't you don't see me blaming myself for my parents death." Harry looked

at her "what, when, how, why didn't you tell me?" said Harry "yes my parents

were murdered the night before you came back, by Voldemort he found out

where I lived and had people waiting for us, and I haven't told anyone only

Dumbledore knows about it" Said Hermione. "I'm so sorry Hermione I didn't

know how you feeling" said Harry "well I'm still upset I'm dead and at first I

blamed myself, then I blamed you, then I blamed Ron, I blamed everyone, but

Voldemort who personally killed them. Voldemort was the one who killed them

and they would have most likely have been killed even if I wasn't a witch seeing

as I'm muggle born" said Hermione, then Harry said "but if you weren't my

friend he would have never came after you, you see it's always me, people cant

be to close to me, you see I should leave tonight" "but I don't want you to leave,

and I want to remain your friend, and now I think you should open the present I

gave you" said Hermione. Harry picked up the package that he had placed on his

bed and unwrapped it to find a small box, and when he opened it and pulled out a

long gold pendent necklace with four sides, and on each side had something

engraved and a diamond on it. One side had an engraved lion a ruby stone, and the

word fortuna inscribed, then there was and engraved snake a emerald stone, and

the word Tempo inscribed, then an engraved eagle a blue sapphire stone and the

word desiderio on the final side had and engraved badger and a yellow heliodor

stone and the word cambiamento. Harry looked down at the gift and was blown

away by its beauty, but didn't know what it was, but could feel power within it.

"What is it" Harry asked Hermione, "well Harry I'm not sure what it does, but

with the research I did, I know what it does, the necklace you hold in your hands

is called _Tempo Nascosto_ and belonged to one of the founder's of Hogwarts and

has extraordinary powers, and only the founder's know the true power." "you

mean this belonged to one of the founders, Hermione what do those words

mean" said Harry "well yes Harry it belonged to one of them, but it's not

Hufflepuff's, they found hers and people have been doing research over it, and

it's not Slytherin's either because before he left the school he smashed his. So it

either belong Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I looked it up and found out its Italian

and when fortuna, tempo, desiderio and cambiamento is translated to English it

means fortune, time, wish and change. So I'm thinking it has the power to change

time and give the wearer one of there hearts desire and it says only the worthy can

use the power it has. You can feel the power in it so could I, but I believe Harry

you deserve it the most, and want you to make the wish" said Hermione. " thanks

Hermione you don't know how much this means to me I can wish for anything,

maybe wish for Sirius to never have died, or wish that my parents were not killed

the day they died, but that really wouldn't change anything Voldemort would still

be alive, wait I got it Dumbledore once told me the power I have that Voldemort

doesn't is love, maybe that's what he needs, someone to love him at and early

age, that's it I wish that someone would love and care for Voldemort when he

was Tom Riddle, before he started at Hogwarts" said Harry. At first Harry and

Hermione thought it didn't work, but then it came a soft beautiful voice "Is this

what you wish, you wish that someone could love Tom Riddle" said the voice,

"yes and who are you" said Harry "I'm the voice of Rowena Ravenclaw and your

wish will be granted, we will be sending someone to try and befriend Tom

Riddle" said Ravenclaw. "Who, who is it your sending" asked Hermione, "well

the four of us decided we will be sending your son Harry" said Ravenclaw. "But I

don't have a son" said Harry "we will be creating him and it's up to him to try

and befriend him, we have taken your DNA and the one you loves DNA to make

your son, so he really will be your son. Time will freeze here, and no one will

age, and time wont come back until your son does all he can do to befriend Tom.

Then after that you'll have to raise your son, and for your knowledge only you

and Hermione, and the mother of the baby will know everything that happened.

You will be the only ones who remember anything, which means you will still

remember people dying, but it could change they could actually be alive, for

example Tom Riddle might never kill his father" said Ravenclaw. "what is

Harry's sons name and who's the mother" asked Hermione, "well Hermione, I

think Harry should choose the babies name, and for mother I like to keep her

identity a secret for now, but you'll know soon , so what do you want to name

your child" said Ravenclaw, "Jason James Potter" said Harry. "Then that's what

it will be. And I'll say goodbye and hope things are better for you and one last

thing, your son will be wearing that necklace, and be given its powers, and he will

be given one power from each founder, I've given him the power to read minds,

Helga gave him the power to heal others, Godric gave him the power to change

into animals and Salazar gave him the power of parsaltounge. And you Harry

gave him protection and the power of love, and life, and some other

characteristics, and the same with his mother who also gave him the power of life

and friendship. Hermione we also taken a trait from you and that's your

smartness and that is all you need to know, goodbye" said Ravenclaw. Then the

voice went away, and just like she said time stopped, but for one time has just

started, because a baby boy has just been brought inside a hospital, and

unconscious boy. A woman wearing a scarf brought him in, this women Rowena

Ravenclaw to finish the job, and walks up to the desk, and says "My son is sick,

and when he was born, was born with seizures, and he had and attack, I didn't

know what to do so I brought him, and whatever you do don't kill him even if he

never wakes up again, I need to go to the loo real quick, you can start the

examination without me" said Ravenclaw. Then right before his eyes she

disappeared. The doctored checked over the baby, and found out he was

absolutely fine, nothing wrong, didn't have a seizure or ever would, but was

asleep and that's all, and he couldn't wake him up for nothing, and this boy will

lay asleep in the hospital for another 8 years before he wakes up.


End file.
